In recent years broadband wireless networks to include both wireless wide area networks (WWANs) or wireless local area networks (WLANs) have seen an explosion in the amount of data traffic associated with mobile devices or user equipment (UEs) accessing these networks. Cellular-based WWANs associated with one or more third generation (3G) or fourth generation (4G) wireless standards promulgated by organizations or standards bodies such as the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) have become common. Also, UEs coupling to either 3G 3GPP and/or 4G 3GPP wireless networks are now often enabled with a dual mode capability to not only couple to a cellular-based WWAN but may also to a WLAN using wireless technologies such as Wi-Fi™.
Wi-Fi infrastructure and agreements between service providers for WWANs and/or WLAN are expanding to accommodate roaming of mobile devices. Mobile device roaming may occur not only between WWANs operated by different service providers but also between WWANs and WLANs operated by different service providers or even WLANs operated by different service providers. Industry organizations such as the Wi-Fi Alliance® (WFA) have developed industry standards and/or technical specifications to facilitate roaming of mobile devices and use of Wi-Fi infrastructure.